Gate of Destiny (2019)
|sponsor = GAORA |attendance =3,120 |venue = Edion Arena Osaka |city = Osaka, Japan |lastevent = Dangerous Gate (2019) |nextevent = Final Gate (2019) |liveevent = y |lastevent2 = Gate of Destiny (2018) |nextevent2 = Gate of Destiny (2020) |event = Gate of Destiny }}The Gate of Destiny (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on November 4, 2019, in Osaka at the Edion Arena Osaka and it was the thirteenth annual event under the Gate of Destiny. The event was also available in their streaming service Dragon Gate Network in both English and Japanese commentaries and was broadcasted live at SKY PerfecTV! as pay-per-view (PPV). The event was main event by Masato Yoshino defending the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Ben-K in a rematch from the previous Gate of Destiny. Production Background The Gate of Destiny (2019) aired live through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Dragon Gate Network, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary was provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event also aired on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be launched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. On October 8, it was announced that the event would feature English commentary. On October 22, it was announced that the English commentary would be provided by Lenny Leonard and Larry Dallas. On October 27, it was announced that event would be broadcasted live at SKY PerfecTV! as a pay-per-view (PPV) event. On November 3, it was announced that "brother" YASSHI would be replaced in the battle royal by Toryumon alumni Kanjyuro Matsuyama due to a schedule conflict. Storylines The Gate of Destiny 2019 featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. , who defended the Open the Dream Gate Championship against Masato Yoshino in the main event.|287x287px]] The Gate of Destiny (2019) was main evented by Ben-K making his second title defense of the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Masato Yoshino. On October 8, 2019, Ben-K defeated Masaaki Mochizuki to make his first successful title defense of the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Afterwards, Ben-K called out Yoshino, leading him to challenge him to a match for the Open The Dream Gate Championship at Gate of Destiny. In the previous Gate of Destiny on November 4, 2018, Ben-K and Yoshino faced each other in a match for the Open The Dream Gate Championship, which Yoshino won. Leading to the match, Ben-K had previously turned on Yoshino in September 2018, when they were part of MaxiMuM, in order to join ANTIAS (later known as R.E.D). The title match was announced on October 9. at the event|287x287px]] On October 12, Ben-K and Yoshino faced each other in a match, where Ben-K teamed with Shun Skywalker and Yoshino with his MaxiMuM stablemate Kaito Ishida. Ishida would score the win for the team after pinning Skywalker. Afterwards, Ishida challenged Susumu Yokosuka to a match for the Open The Brave Gate Championship, which he accepted. Yokosuka stated that he had been looking for a challenger like Ishida. The title match was announced on October 13. In the Open The Twin Gate Championship match, R.E.D (Eita and Big R Shimizu) will defend their titles against Ryo Saito and Yasushi Kanda. In September, R.E.D began feuding with Último Dragón. On October 8, Kanda turned on R.E.D after he refused to attack his mentor Último Dragón. Five days later, Kanda teamed with Dragón and Ryo Saito in a winning effort against Big R Shimizu, Eita and Diamante, after Kanda pinned one-half of the Open The Twin Gate Champions Big R Shimizu. Afterwards, Kanda and Saito challenged Eita and Shimizu to a match for the Open The Twin Gate Championship, but R.E.D refused it. However, when they left the ring, R.E.D accidentally left the without title belts, leading Kanda to seek advice from Dragón and Kanda and Saito would only return the titles, if they accepted, leading the match to be set at Gate of Destiny. The event also include a Open The Triangle Gate Championship match, where the Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F and Strong Machine G) will make their second title defense against MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Dragon Kid and Jason Lee). On October 12, Doi announced that MaxiMuM would also challenge for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship, challenging the Machine Army to a title match. The title match was announced on October 13. Results Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Gate of Destiny